1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for driving a liquid crystal display device, which can improve picture quality by changing a driving mode displaying images according to setting information from a user or to an image characteristic.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device displays images using electro-optical characteristics of a liquid crystal. The liquid crystal shows anisotropic properties having different refractive indexes and different dielectric constants according to long-axis and short-axis directions of molecules, and molecule arrangement and optical properties thereof can be easily controlled. The liquid crystal display device using the liquid crystal adjusts light transmittance by varying the orientation of liquid crystal molecules according to the intensity of an electric field, thereby displaying images. To this end, the liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel including a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix and includes a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal display device has a disadvantage of a slow response time of the liquid crystal due to the properties of unique viscosity and elasticity of the liquid crystal. The response time of the liquid crystal varies with physical properties of liquid crystal material and a cell gap, and a rising time and a falling time are generally 20 to 80 ms and 20 to 30 ms, respectively.
The response time of the liquid crystal is longer than one frame period (e.g., 16.67 ms in NTSC) of a moving display image. Accordingly, one frame proceeds to a next frame before a voltage charged to a liquid crystal cell reaches a desired voltage. Then, a display image of each frame displayed on the liquid crystal panel affects a display image of a next frame and a motion blurring phenomenon occurs that blurs a moving image displayed on the liquid crystal panel due to perception characteristics of a viewer. In the liquid crystal display device according to a related art, a contrast ratio is deteriorated due to such a motion blurring phenomenon generated on a display image and image sticking occurs, thereby lowering picture quality.
To overcome such problems, a method for increasing a driving voltage, for example, a pixel voltage or a gate voltage, applied to the liquid crystal cell has been conventionally used. However, when moving images are displayed, colors may be shifted or blurred.